minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Party.exe
Note: This creepypasta is fake. I will accept any sort of criticism, and if there is a problem with it, let me know in my Message Wall. I had a creepy experience with a strange server once. For some strange reason, it was called party.exe. AFTERNOTE: Do not go to this server, or else HE will come. When I found the server... I was playing Minecraft on my laptop. It was a sunny day outside, and I could hear the children laughing outside. Anyways, I received a message from an unknown number. It was telling me to go to the Minecraft server called "party.exe". I let it slide, and searched the server. It was there, and it looked fine. I didn't know why it was called party.exe, though. I would soon find out... I met HIM... I joined the server, and multiple people were there with me. But for a strange reason, we were all in an obsidian cell. The walls outside the cell had pentagrams written in red, signs were all around us saying, SMILE, PARTY, and WHY AREN'T YOU PARTYING. It was really creepy and I wanted to get out. I was about to leave when a message popped up saying: PARTYNOW: Leaving so soon? Then, to my surprise, and to everyone else, the exit button had disappeared. Another message popped up: PARTYNOW: We haven't even started to party... Then, the screen went black, and then I heard the screams of a 20-year-old man and crunching sounds. Then, another message came up, and I was shocked: PARTYNOW: I fed myself on a little snack. I felt sick. I couldn't get out. Then, he appeared in front of the cell. His skin was strange. His face had a creepy smile, and he was wearing a bloody party hat. The Games... PARTYNOW: Come on! Let's have FUN! :) Frostymosty: Why did I come here? PARTYNOW: BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO PARTY, RIGHT? So, there are 11 of you left... Then, the screen went black and I heard the screams of a teen and burning sounds. I was spooked. I almost pissed my pants. PARTYNOW: Let me rephrase that..There are 10 of you left. We are going to be playing some party games! How fun, right? PARTYNOW: We are going to play "Kill the Loser"! We will go on a race, and whoever loses will be killed. Then, the front wall of the cell disappeared. An airhorn blew, and we all ran. There was blood on the track, but we were all concerned about our survival. Someone lost at the end. This time, the screen didn't go black. PARTYNOW: How unfortunate, you lost. We are gonna have some fun now, MasterNinjago6! Then, the screams of a 30-year-old filled the room. I also heard blending sounds. I was at the verge at vomiting. Me and the remaining 8 decided we weren't going to die. We all took wooded swords we spawned with and banded up against PARTYNOW. Then, the strangest thing happened! I could hear his voice! PARTYNOW: Well, isn't this cute? You all brought presents for me! One will make a nice statue. Screams of a child and pouring metal sounds filled the room PARTYNOW wasn't amused by our revolt. But he said this: PARTYNOW: I'll let you live. I will take 2 others with me. And after that, I leave you a little gift from me! I heard the screams of a woman and another child. Then, the server kicked me out. What did he mean about the present? I thought. A knock came to my door, and it was a present wrapped in red and had a green bow. I opened it and inside there was a note that said: "Send a message to this number for them to join server party.exe, a server that is super fun! The number is: 555-076-1568" The End Category:Creepypasta Category:Dramapasta Category:Supernatural Category:EnderMaster45 Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Cliche Category:Serial Killers